uncertain memory
by ritsuka-yagami
Summary: IorixKyo encerrados todo el invierno juntos....


Uncertain memory

Chapter 1: koi no mahou 

¿Dónde estoy? – Ahí estaba el solo, con la mirada perdida, sentía que algo le faltaba... pero que?... comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo... necesitaba escuchar esa voz, su voz, esa voz que hacia que se estremeciera; necesitaba enredar sus dedos en esas hebras de fuego, siguió caminando y vio algo, pero que era? Eran llamas púrpura, ahí estaría él; aceleró el paso, corrió, sus ojos apagados se encendieron con un dejo de esperanza, solo quería verlo, ver esos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizaban... llego hasta donde emanaban las llamas púrpura... pero no había nadie, no estaba, se sintió perdido... lo necesitaba a su lado- " ¿por que a mi? " – se sentía vacío. – Iori, Iori, Iori ¿donde estas?- de pronto sintió que algo le apretaba la cintura, miró para atrás y vio a Iori, Iori estaba abrazándolo, se dio vuelta y sintió los labios del pelirrojo cerca de su oído y escucho algo que le hizo estremecerce – "te amo Kyo", se sintió feliz, nunca creyó que podía ser verdad, abrazo a Iori, lo abrazo muy fuerte; pero de pronto Iori dijo algo que lo dejo petrificado- "te amo Kyo, pero hay que matar el amor", y unas llamas púrpuras lo envolvieron...

-kyaaaaaa

Todo había sido un sueño, solo un mal sueño – gracias a Dios... Iori, Iori – no era la primera vez que tenia ese sueño, llevaba soñando eso todas las noches desde ya casi un mes, acaso esto significaría algo, realmente Iori lo mataría; la idea no le gustaba mucho, aunque si debía morir prefería hacerlo en las manos de su amado pelirrojo...

-Kyo- chan buen día- la voz de Yuki llegaba desde la puerta, era uno de sus más grandes apoyos, le tenia mucho cariño, pero amor... amor no, solo podía sentir amor por Iori; desde hace mucho había tratado de decírselo pero no tenia el valor de romperle el corazón a esa chica que lo quería tanto.

-Buen día Yuki, ¿cuando llegaste?

-hace como una hora, Kyo-chan, ¿qué te paso? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- eso era verdad, había tenido un sueño horrible, se moría de ganas de ver a Iori, cuando Iori lo salvo de NEST se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado, eso hace ya hace muchos años; demasiados años ocultando sus sentimientos, odiaba ser un Kusanagi; maldicion, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a el, De todas las personas que existían se había enamorado de la única que no debía.

-Si Yuki, tuve un sueño horrible...

-Tienes que comer Kyo-chan pronto será el próximo King of Fighters, tienes que comer para estar muy fuerte- mientras decía eso juntaba sus manos y las acercaba a su pecho, luego tomo la cuchara y le dio una cucharada de café.

-Tienes razón Yuki- en dos días mas podría ver de nuevo a Iori, no lo había visto hace medio año; eso realmente era una agonía para el pequeño Kyo.

Se levanto, ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, ¿cómo había podido dormir tanto? Le pidió a Yuki que saliera de la pieza, se desvistió, se metió a la ducha el agua le ayudaría a no pensar tanto, quería parar esto, en dos días mas vería de nuevo a Iori, y lo más probable es que terminaran tratándose de matar, por lo menos por parte de Iori, ya que el nunca lo atacaba con odio, odiaba pertenecer a esa estúpida familia, no quería pelear con Iori, no quería que restringieran su vida; tal vez si no hubiese nacido Kusanagi, y si Iori no hubiese sido un Yagami, tal vez podrían estar juntos. No pienses estupideces Kyo, eso no te ayudara, Iori nunca se fijaría en ti, da lo mismo si eres un Kusanagi o no... salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, hoy iba a ver a Beni, a Shingo y a Goro; tenían que preparar todo y también tenían que ir a recoger los trajes, ya que a Beni se le ocurrió que tenían que tener un traje, y como Goro no acepto tal idea solo van a haber tres trajes, realmente los trajes eran muy bonitos, cada uno había diseñado el propio...

- Yuki ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?

- Sip, ya que como tu te vas a juntar con tu equipo es mejor estar fuera.

- Yuki ¿te gustaría ir al cine mañana?

- Por supuesto, mañana es tu ultimo día libre, me siento honrada de que quieras estar conmigo...

Se subió a su moto y partieron, primero fue a dejar a Yuki y luego fue a la casa de Beni, ahí se reunirían todos.

- Hola Kyo- chan – Beni abrió la puerta y abrazo a Kyo

- hola Beni ¿cómo has estado?

- ¿pero por que vienes tan temprano son apenas las siete y nos íbamos a juntar a las 10?

- No sé, estoy agotado, si sigo así me voy a morir

- Es mi idea o no quieres ver al Yagami ¿nee Kyo- chan, Sabes lo que pienso, sabes que pienso que el Yagami no es el único obsesionado.

- ¿Que me intentas decir?

- Yo te conozco Kyo- chan, tu estas tan obsesionado como el Yagami, es mi idea o Kyo- chan se enamoro de su rival por ley

- pero que demonios estas diciendo- trataba de hablar un sonrosado Kyo que luchaba por no sonrosarse aun más

-Acéptalo Kyo- chan, de lo único que hables es del.

- Y si eso fuera así, ¿estaría mal?

- Kyo...

- Tienes razón, Iori no es el único obsesionado.

-Y yo que lo decía en broma, pero creo que acerté, Kyo descuida eso no esta mal, el amor nunca esta mal; ¿Pero que hay de Yuki, Acaso ¿te da pena cortarla?- Kyo asintió – Ah por cierto, sabes recibí una carta del organizador del KOF y dijo que no teníamos que organizarnos en grupos que esta vez va a ser diferente

- Y nosotros que hicimos los trajes

- Apuesto que a tu mamá le encantaría verte con ese traje puesto, a que sí...

Y los días pasaron, era el día tan esperado; hoy empezaba una nueva una nueva sesión del torneo más popular: el KOF...

Kyo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de divisar algo lejano y muy borroso – No me digas que lo estas buscando Kyo- chan

- Kusanagi- san mejor no busque a ese maniático siempre se pelea con usted; ah por cierto, ¿para qué nos dieron estas placas con números?

Shingo fue interrumpido por una infantil voz que llegaba desde el escenario –Bienvenidos participantes de KOF mi nombre es Ayame Hiraguizawa y soy la nueva organizadora...

- Pero es solo una niña

- Dudo que lo haga bien, esto se le va a salir de control no lo crees Kyo- chan

- Bueno supongo que todos se preguntan que demonios son esas placas con número ¿nee, Bueno, esas placas con números son sus números; A mi se me ocurrió cambiar la modalidad de juego, ahora en vez de grupos de a tres o de a cuatro serán por parejas y es mas, van a ser elegidas al azar. Ven esta pantalla gigante, ahí aparecerán dos números, esos dos números indican dos participantes y esos dos van a ser pareja y se tendrán que ir tres meses, o sea, todo el invierno a entrenar con su pareja para que así se puedan familiarizar mejor. Al que no le gusta el sistema tiene cinco segundos para irse... veamos uno... dos... tres... cuatro y cinco... creo que nadie se fue, perfecto, ahora vean sus números...

Team 1:

Numero 22: Kula Diamond

Numero 88: K

Team 2:

Numero 47: Whip

Numero 15: K999

Team 3:

Numero 78: Benimaru Nikaido

Numero 3: Athena Asamiya

-Nee Kyo- chan no quedamos juntos...

-que lastima, que te vaya bien- decía esto mientras veía como Benimaru se subía al helicóptero que lo llevaría al lugar de su entrenamiento.

-Suerte a ti también Kyo- chan, espero que te toque con alguien agradable...

Team 43:

Numero 1: Maxima

Numero 88: Goro Daimon

Y él ultimo Team:

Team 44

Numero 77: Kyo Kusanagi

Numero 46: Iori Yagami

Se acerco al helicóptero pero no vio a Iori, se supone que estaban en el mismo equipo donde demonios sé había metido...

- Kusanagi- san – miro hacia atrás y vio a la misma niña que había dicho todo eso en el escenario – tengo que decirle que Iori nu esta...

- ¿Cómo que no esta, Oye y tu ¿por qué le dices Iori, ten mas respeto?

- primero yo le llamo como quiero, y segundo lo que paso es que todavía no llega a Japón, estaba de viaje en otro país y llega mañana así que eso es lo que quería decir

- ah, gracias Hiraguizawa- chan, oye, por cierto, ¿podemos recibir visitas?

-no sé, todavía no he pensado en eso... ah tienes que ver el lugar de entrenamiento que les tocó, lejos es uno de los más bellos; solo espero que no se congelen en la noche... Buen viaje...

Y el helicóptero despego, Kyo al rato se vio vencido por el sueño... para cuando Kyo se despertó el helicóptero ya estaba descendiendo, paro... Kyo tomo todas sus maletas y bajo del helicóptero, quedó asombrado en realidad el lugar era precioso, era una cabaña, no era muy grande, pero era preciosa y se veía mucho mas fascinante con el fondo donde atrás se veía un gran bosque cubierto completamente de nieve y frente de la cabaña había un precioso lago congelado; era un lugar simplemente mágico y que con la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el lago se esparcían luces de todos colores y en todas direcciones... se veia aun mas fascinante.

Kyo entro a la cabaña, estaba muy cálida, cosa que contrastaba con el clima terriblemente frío que había afuera... los sujetos que lo habían triado entraron. –Kusanagi-san nosotros nos vamos, hay comida en la despensa, en la bodega hay mas combustible para la cocina y para las estufas; vendremos una vez por semana para ver si les falta algo... el señor Yagami llega mañana en la madrugada... eso seria nosotros abandonamos el lugar, ah, por cierto Kusanagi- san, la señorita Ayame nos ha mandado a decirle que si puede tener visitas pero solo una vez por semana, aquí esta la dirección de esta cabaña y déjeme decirle que esta casa cuenta con todas las comodidades que pueda necesitar... - el tipo dejo un papel en la mesa y se fue.

Kyo se sentó en el sofá cuando la puerta sé abrió nuevamente los sujetos entraron de nuevo con lo que Kyo se volvió a parar– Kusanagi- san, se me olvidaba, si sale de este recinto sin permiso será descalificado y por consiguiente su pareja también... – y se volvieron a ir. Kyo nuevamente se sentó cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.- ya paren me quedo todo claro si no se van, yo personalmente los voy a mandar directo a su casa... – pero cuando la puerta se abrió vio una silueta negra, retrocedió, cuando la persona que estaba frente a él se saco el gorro de su gran abrigo y reconocio en enseguida de quien se trataba, era Iori, Iori Yagami habia llegado.

- Asi que me vas a mandar personalmente a mi casa

- Yagami, yo no me referia a ti, lo que pasa es que esos sujetos no se iban nunca

- no es necesaria tanta explicacion Kyo. Te lo dire de una vez Kyo Kusanagi, te dire la unica regla que cumpliras de ahora en adelante. Simplemente no te metas conmigo Kyo, me escuchaste.

- ¿quién te crees para andar poniendo reglas Yagami? Yo te hablo si quiero, tu no me mandas me escuchaste bastardo

-¿revisaste la casa? – Kyo nego con la cabeza – entonces yo voy a elegir mi pieza primero- Iori tomo las maletas que traia y se fue por el pasillo, Kyo lo siguio, mientras Iori abria, miraba y cerraba las puertas Kyo dijo.- oye Yagami, yo llegue primero, es justo que yo elija la pieza pi... –sus palabras fueron calladas por la terrorifica imagen que vio, habia solo una pieza, y para peor tenia una sola cama.- Yagami yo no pienso dormir contigo. – entonces duerme en la sala Kusanagi. – no pienso dormir mal por tu culpa Yagami, ve tu y duerme en el sofa, yo no...- entonces callate de una vez, si no vas a dormir en la sala el problema de acabo. – Iori tomo sus maletas y las subio a la cama, las abrio y comenzo a depositar su ropa en el armario que se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Kyo salio a buscar sus maletas a la sala, entro a la pieza y copio la accion de Iori. – escuchame Yagami yo duermo a la esquina derecha ni se te ocurra ponerte ahí... me escuchaste. – vete al demonio Kusanagi. Y vio a Iori salir del cuarto con una bata en las manos. – te vas a duchar Yagami.

- no es obvio Kusanagi y tu deberias hacer lo mismo despues. – Kyo despues de terminar de ordenar su ropa en el armario se acosto en la cama _"dormir con Iori, nee". _Luego Kyo se paro y comenzo a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su cabeza cuando aparecio Iori. – anda a ducharte Kusanagi, ya desocupe el baño – no, esta vez paso. – jamas pense que fueras tan sucio Kusanagi. – no es eso Yagami, yo ya me bañe antes de llegar aquí. – ¿y crees que eso a mi me importa?. Los ojos de Kyo se ensombrecieron realmente deseaba que Iori se preocupase aunque sea un poco por el. – bueno Yagami, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Yagami. Kyo se puso su pijama y se metio en la cama, cubierto completamente por las sabanas; Iori se puso encima de la cama y sin decir nada comenzo a dormir. Kyo al ver que Iori no se movia ni decia nada descubrio su cara de las sabanas y vio que Iori se habia quedado dormido encima de la cama y que estaba completamente mojado, se veia relmente hermoso; ahora que Kyo lo pensaba Iori era la persona mas hermosa que conocia, realmente lo volvia loco, le fascinaba. Al ver que estaba mojado se salio de la cama y fue en busca de algunas toallas y el secador de cabello, le seco cuidadosamente el cabello al pelirrojo, procurando que no despertase; posteriormente comenzo a desvestir al Yagami y lo dejo lo mas seco que pudo, le puso una bata seca y lo metio dentro de la cama; era realmente muy extraño que no se hubiese despertado, seguramente estaba muy cansado, venia de un viaje muy largo. Finalmente tambien entro en la cama y contemplando el hermoso rostro de su amado pelirrojo el sueño lo vencio.

-ah, buen dia Iori... – Kyo abrio los ojos ya era de mañana, miro a su lado, pero no habia nadie; donde se habia metido, donde se habia metido su querido Iori. Se levanto de golpe y comenzo a revisar la casa, y lo vio sentado en el sofá viendo television. – buen dia Yagami. – buen dia Kyo. – ahh por cierto Yagami tengo una queja. – ¿y cual es? - ¿por que yo te tengo que llamar por tu apellido si tu me llamas por mi nombre? - ¿a que demonios va esa pregunta tan estupida? – en resumidas cuentas ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre? – no. – y ¿por que no? – porque no me da la gana – ah, no te voy a hacer caso, me escuchaste I..o...r...i? – llamame como quieras bastardo – que dulce nee Iori, eres odioso – tu tambien – Iori, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Házmela y ahí veo si te contesto – Iori, ¿que pensaste cuando supiste que tu compañero era yo? – al principio pense, que horror, cualquier persona menos ese Kusanagi; pero despues pense ¿tal vez sea interesante? y tu Kyo, ¿que pensaste? – yo... yo.. pense en un principio que seria horrible vivir contigo, pero creo que en el fondo me gusta un poco. Se tapo la boca con las manos, como habia dicho algo tan vergonzoso. - Kyo, te hago un trato. – si, ¿cual? – que te parece si tratamos de no pelear entre nosotros – me parece muy bien Iori, pero ¿a que viene todo eso? ¿desde cuando eres tan pacifico?. – nada de eso- se paro y se acerco a Kyo y le tomo la cara con las manos y este ante el acercamiento de Iori entreabrio sus labios. Por un momento penso que Iori lo iba a besar, pero este dijo- simplemente es que todavia no te voy a matar - acerco su boca al oido de Kyo – recuerda que eres mio Kyo, y siempre, siempre lo seras – Iori – Iori lanzo a Kyo al sofá y se fue en direccion a la cocina.

"_Iori yo soy tuyo desde hace mucho" – _Iori- Kyo se desplomo sobre el sofá. Iori salio de la cocina y al ver a Kyo tendido en el sofá lo fue a ver – despierta Kusanagi. Al ver que Kyo no despertaba lo sacudio, esto tampoco tuvo efecto alguno, Iori le toco la frente, estaba hirviendo, tenia fiebre.

- idiota, ¿qué demonios te paso?. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama, ahí lo tendio y lo desabrigo un poco, realmente no sabia bien que hacer, ¿cómo demonios debia tratar a un muchacho con mas de 40 grados; - maldito Kyo. Fue al baño en busca de paños y de agua fria, metio los paños en el agua, los estrujo y se los puso en la cabeza a Kyo, lo desvistio un poco, para que le bajara la tempertura; fue en busca del termometro y se lo puso en la boca y espero un tiempo prudente y se lo saco no habia cambiado en nada, Kyo comenzo a tiritar, tenia escalofrios; - Maldicion Kyo, ¿por que te enfermaste?. El pobre Kyo sudaba a cada momento mas, la fiebre subia mas cada vez, mientras Iori le cambiaba los paños a cada vez que estos comenzaban a calentarse.

Cuando Iori casi estaba acabado por el sueño escucho que Kyo entre susurros salieron palabras con una gran dificultad – Iori... Iori no me dejes por favor, te necesito, no puedo estar sin ti, si tu me dejas yo me voy a morir... porque, porque... tu... tu eres lo unico que me importa... por un momento Iori penso que habia,oido mal, pero despues una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del heredero de los Yagami _"tu tambien eres lo mas importante para mi, Kyo" _luego comenzo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de despejar su mente y alejar el sueño. Y luego inconscientemente abrazo a Kyo y se quedo dormido, y este en su delirio correspondio a su abrazo, los escalofrios pararon y su expresion se volvio mas tranquila.

Al otro dia, Kyo fue el primero en despertar, sintio unos brazos rodeandole la cintura; sabia en el pecho de quien descansaba, no podia ser otra persona, su aroma era inconfundible; estaba durmiendo con Iori Yagami, se aferro mas fuerte a ese abrazo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Ya despertaste Kusanagi, ¿como te sientes?... Kyo solto a Iori, estaba despierto, porque le pasaba esto a él.

-si Iori, ya me siento mejor... – iré a preparar el desayuno – no Iori, yo lo voy a hacer. – como quieras Kyo.

Kyo se paro y fue al baño, ahí se lavo la cara; estaba feliz, no lo podia disimular estaba feliz porque si era importante para su amado pelirrojo. Salio del baño y se dirigio a la cocina ahí tomo un sarten que estaba dentro del horno, prendio la cocina y de ahí saco unos huevos y los puso a cocer, luego puso el hervidor electrico y saco otro sarten y en esta coció un poco de carne. Bostezo, tenia sueño, de buena gana se hubiese quedado en la cama, según el esta era una hora indecente para despertarse, pero el iba a hacerle el desayuno a Iori.

Cuando Iori llego al comedor estaba todo listo.

- Iori, ¿que quieres, ¿leche, té o quizá café?

- un café

- Iori ¿cómo te puedo agradecer lo que hiciste por mí, se que tu estuviste a mi lado cuando estuve con fiebre gracias Iori. Pideme lo que sea

- no te preocupes por eso, oye Kyo ¿ te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche?

- ¿por qué? ¿que paso anoche?

- realmente no importa

- yo... enserio quiero saber ¿que paso anoche Yagami?

- nada importante

- ¿que paso, enserio no me acuerdo de nada, y quiero saber... ¡dime Yagami!

-no te suena algo como "no me dejes por favor, si lo haces morire"

Kyo estaba completamente sonrosado y luchaba por no sonrosarse aun mas. El tenia claro que esas palabras eran dirigidas para Iori y que lo mas seguro era que las hubiese dicho- realmente no

- eres patético Kusanagi

- vete al infierno Yagami... ¿como me quedo el desayuno?

- asqueroso

- muerete malagradecido

- yo no te pedi que hicieras el desayuno

- ¿por que precisamente me tenia que tocar contigo?

Iori se paro de golpe de la mesa y se sento en el sofa, tomo su guitarra y se puso a cantar, Kyo cerro los ojos esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, la letra era hermosa, jamas creyo que Iori pudiera escribir una cancion asi, _"seguramente tiene una gran fuente de inspiracion, seguramente el escribe esas canciones pensando en alguien" _el rostro de Kyo se ensombreció al pensar que probablemente Iori estaba con alguien, siguio escuchando la voz del Yagami con mucha atencion, aunque Iori no lo supiera Kyo tenia todos sus cd y veia por la tele todos sus conciertos, ya que no atrevia a ir personalmente ya que probablemente Iori se daria cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

Kyo se puso en el sofa que estaba al lado de la ventana y se puso a mirar a Iori, y cuando Iori dirigia su mirada a el este volteaba su mirada a la ventana. Se moria de ganas de acercarse a el y de besarlo, movio su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su cabeza, cosa que no logro. _"iori yo te amo pero tu solo deseas verme muerto, y a ti no te importo en lo mas minimo" _y apenado por sus propios pensamientos lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿qué demonios te paso ahora?

-no Iori, ahora no, no me hables

-¿que te pasa, ¿por qué demonios estas llorando?

-yo no estoy de humor ahora para esto Iori, por favor no

-vete al demonio

en ese momento Kyo rompio a llorar

-que demonios te pasa?

-dejame solo

-no me voy a ir hasta me digas que maldito problema tienes

-¿quieres saber mi problema, no te lo pienso decir

Iori tomo del cuello a Kyo y lo levanto – me vas a decir lo que te pasa te guste o no. Kyo se libero de un golpe del brazo de Iori - Iori, ya me harte de todo esto.- ¿que demonios estas diciendo? – Iori siempre te quise decir esto, pero nunca pude...

Kyo sello la distancia que mantenian con un beso; Iori no reaccionaba, no lo habia rechazado, pero tampoco lo habia aceptado. Kyo hizo durar el beso lo mas que pudo, y cuando se iba a separar del pelirrojo este lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso, este cedio de inmediato al beso del pelirrojo; despues de un tiempo el pelirrojo se separo de Kyo... – con esto entiendo muchas cosas... – Iori .. Tu... olvidalo... Iori, te amo... – Lo se – eres un creido... –pero como quieres que no lo sepa, eres demasiado obvio... – Iori, eres raro - ¿por que? -no se, hace un rato... Kyo no pudo continuar, sus labios estaban sellados por los del pelirrojo...

Bueno ahí queda el primer capi... el hambre me quito la inspiracion, TTTT (que triste no)... xd en el proximo capitulo aparecen mas personajes... y va a salir la relacion IoriXKyo ya mas realizada... espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews... onegai... eso seria... gracias por leerme...


End file.
